monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Warm-up
Description Volume X, Episode X: The Battle of the Bands is just around the corner. Will Ian and Demise be able to mount a complete line-up in time? This webisode is a four-parter. Characters Cameos Motthew Dusk Story Part 1 - getting started Demise leaned on his boyfriend Ian, who was playing some accords on his guitar. Her eyes where closed and she hummed the melody. “You know, yo became really good at this” she then mumbled and the Manstar looked at her, still plucking on the strings of his guitar. “Thanks too you. You're the one always forcing me to practice.” “Forcing you? When have I ever forced you to anything?” she asked quite startled about that reproach. “Just kidding! You know how much I love to play the guitars” Ian stopped playing and put his guitar aside. “I'm thirsty” he said while standing up. “Gonna get myself something to drink. Want something, as well?” Demise, now sitting upright, nodded. “Soda” she replied briefly. Now Ian nodded and left the room. He was following the hallway past the lockers, where another student was standing in front. Next to the lockers, with some distance, there was the beverage vending machine that Ian fed with some coins. After that, he pressed a number and the machine was releasing a soda can. He repeated. Then he bend down, pushed the barrier and took the two soda cans he just purchased. As he turned around to return to his Ghoulfriend waiting for him in the practicing room, he just saw the Monstar, previously standing in front of the lockers disappearing around the corner. His movement was so swift, that he swirled up some air that carried a piece of paper right in front of Ians feet. He bend his head so he was able to see the colorful paper that happened to be a flyer. It had the words “Battle of the Bands” in capital letters written on it. The Incubus placed one of his soda cans in the other hand to the other can, then leaned down and picked up the flyer to inspect it more precisely. The door opened and Ian came in. “Demise, I found something very, very interesting near the boy's lockers.” Demise glanced up and looked at the flyer Ian is holding right under her nose. She took it and the soda can Ian handed her right after. The girl used her bone hand to open the can with a hiss, while she was reading the piece of paper. “Ian, this is in three weeks...” “So? Three” weeks is enough time to come up with a show and practice.” Demise took a sip from her soda. “Don't know...” she mumbled. “This school has a handful bands that are way better then we are. We can't even call our self a real band, rather, a duo.” “Well, then...lets find somebody?” Demise sighed. “I've tried. The only one who was interested in joining was you. Don't you remember?” “I remember...” Ian looked her and smiled. “That all you did so far was adding us to the list of clubs.” “And? What else should I've done? I mean, this is how it works here.” “Right. But that doesn't mean that you can't putt in further efforts. Say, by running around and asking monsters...or...” he again looked at the flyer. “hand out flyers. You have to make it mire attractive to join us. I mean, even the clawculus working group hang up some posters to attract more students.” “Yeah. And? Did it work?” “Well...no. But a school band is something different!” Demise stood up. “Well, forget that flyer thing. We ain't got time for that. We need to find somebody quickly.” “So?” “So we are looking for suitable monsters our self” In that very moment Demises stomach started to grumble. Ian laughed. “Yeah. Lets do that after we ate something. Come, hun.” They both left the practicing room and went for the creepateria. Part 2 - rythm in her blood It was almost two p.m. So the creepateria was naturally crowded. The couple found a place to sit somewhere between the exchange students. “Are these seats taken?” Ian asked polite. “No.” he got a reply and both Ian and Demise sat down. Demise immediately started eating while Ian looked around. “Wow, I've never noticed that we have so many exchange students here by now...” “Because everyone here is so busy with themselves.” A student with blonde hair and impressive antlers on his head answered with a distinct German accent. “I mean, no offense, alright? It's not only the regular students, it's us too. Well, most of us, that is. I am Will, by the way.” “Ian and that's Demise.” “Pleasure.” Will smiled. “Hey...do you guys hear that?” Demise asked. “Hear what?” Ian asked. Will put his huge ears up, then nodded knowing. “That's Kris. She uses her cutlery as drumsticks again.” He pointed towards the end of the long table, where a ginger girl used her tentacles and her hands to beat a drum, using cutlery, several cups and plates as well as the table itself to drop a neat, fangtastic rhythm. “She used to play in a band. As far as I know in a really popular one as well. Well...popular where she comes from.” Will explained. Ian and Demise looked at each other. “That's perfect...” Demise nodded approving. “You ask her?” “Alright.” Demise stood up and walked to the end of the table. “Uhm, Excuse me? Kris is it, right?” Kris looked up. Her sight was severe. “Do we know us?” “No we don't but-” “Then why the monkfish are you calling me Kris? It's Kristofine. Kristofine Kraken.” “Oh; I..I am very sor-” Kris started laughing. “Just kidding, mate! Here, sit down.” Kris made some space so that Demise could sit next to her. “Thank you...” she stumbled. “This place is so amazing. I have never seen so many different Monsters before.” she started talking. “Who are you, by the way? I believe didn't introduce yourself.” “Demise. Demise Grim. My Beastfriend and I heard you...well doing what you just did.” “What? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to annoy you. It's...well...call it a bad habit.” “Nonono!” Demise immediately replied. “It was awesome. We were wondering if you are interested to join our band.” Kris's eyes started to glow. “You got a band?” “Yes...well actually no, not yet. That's why I'm asking.” Kris smiled. “You can totally count me in!” “Really? Great! Come, meet my beastfriend and our guitarist.” “The battle of the Bands huh?” Ian, Demise and Kris now were walking across the schoolyard. “I know this competition. My previous band entered last year. Came in second.” “You did?!” “Yeah. It was loads of fun. Actually it was our very last gig together.” “Oh yeah...what happened? Why did you guys quit?” “Well, our singer became pretty ill and the doctor said she must rest her voice or she might even lose it.” “Wow, tough story. How's she doing now?” “Better. But by now the rest of us is scattered and busy with other projects.” “Mh, I see.” “Aw mates, please. Don't look like that. I am so ready to rock again!” Demise smiled. “Still, we should need to, at least find a bass player too. No band is complete without a bass player.” Ian was nodding. “You don't happen to know somebody? Anybody?” He was looking at Kris. “Ohh you're asking the wrong girl here. I know hardly anyone here.” “Well...I don't think we will be that lucky again that we simply hear somebody playing the bass somewhere in the distance.” “True. But what else should we do? Run around and asking monsters?” “Why not?” Kris asked. “What more can they say than no? I will go ask the other exchange students. You two should split up as well. Ian, you will ask the mansters and you Demise, you will talk to the Ghouls. We meet again here in an hour.” Kris already was on her way while she was talking and then disappeared inside the school building. Demise looked at Ian, Ian back to Demise. “She is right. We should split up and try this.” “But...Demise! You know how much I hate it to talk to strangers.” Demise chuckled. “I know. I'm not too keen about it either. But it was your idea to enter that competition and now there is no turning back anymore. Kris is psyched. So am I. Please, darling. Do it for us.” Ian sighed. “Fine.” Demise rose herself on tiptoes and gave Ian a kiss. Then she as well disappeared back inside the school building. Ian looked after her. He needed a plan. Something that would make this task easier. Then, he suddenly had an idea. Part 3 - the musical forest guardian Some minutes later Ian came back to the place and sat down on a bench. He got his guitar with him and started to prepare it. A very curious, not so little bird appeared and looked at Ian. He didn't even notice, but when he was just about to start playing, the bird, a magpie, stole his guitar pick. “What the?! Give me back my pick, stupid bird!” Ian tried to catch it, but it flew away. “HEY! MY GHOULFRIEND GAVE IT TO ME!” he screamed and the bird landed a few yards away and turned his head. Ian followed. “Nice birdy. Give me back my pick, okay?” But when he reached it, it again flew away just to land again with some distance to Ian. “Stop fooling around, Bird. Give me my pick back, NOW!” With this tactics, the magpie managed to get Ian deep into the forest nearby the school. “Okay...it was really funny. You had your fun. Now...PLEASE give it back to me, okay?” The magpie inclined his tiny little head then flew away again. Of course Ian followed, but this time, it seemed, he have lost it. Ian was just about to arc up, as he heard a lovely melody playing. He followed it, deeper inside the forest. At a glide, he found the magpie again. He was sitting on the shoulders of a Manstar who was sitting on a stub, playing the violin. Ian stepped closer. While the Manstar was playing his violin, it appeared as if the forest around him started to grow and bloom. The music made Ian calm down and a few minutes later he didn't even know why he was upset anymore. He sat down into the grass and just listened. When the music stopped playing Ian looked up. “That was...impressive...” he said. “Thank you.” The monster who appears to be half goat get up and reached for Ians hand to help him up. “I appreciate audience. I rarely have one. I am Fynnegan. And this is my forest. Well, sort of. It is more like my area of responsibility. But what brings you here? As I said I rarely have guests.” Ian looked at Fynn, when he noticed the bird on his shoulders with his pick in his beak. “You!” he said angrily. “that bird stole my guitar pick!” “You did?” Fynn looked at his pet companion. “Pica, I told you that you should stop stealing stuff. Now, give it back.” The magpie spread her wings, flew above Ian. “Open your hand.” Fynn said and Ian did so. The magpie dropped the pick and it landed right inside Ians palm. “Thank you...” Ian mumbled. “So, you're a musician too?” Fynnegan asked while looking at Ians guitar. “Yes, I am.” he replied. “Maybe we can play together then. Sometime.” “Yeah...maybe...” Ian was thinking. “Maybe we can. Like in three weeks or so? On a stage? With a real audience?” “What are you talking about?” “See, there is that competition, the battle of the bands. And if you would join us, we would have a really high chance of winning, I bet.” “Sounds really interesting, but I can't leave my forest.” Pica, the magpie started to chirp loudly and fluttered fiercely with his wings. “What? You want me to join? You will look after my forest? But...” “Fynn, listen. Your forest will be fine. You said yourself that hardly anyone enters it anyway. And your talent needs to be shown!” Fynn seemingly thought about it, when he eventually nodded. “Okay.” Part 4 - finally united TBA Category:Bigrika's Stories Category:Webisode Category:Monster High: Supermonstars